Only At Night : Two-Shot
by Foxes-Rock
Summary: She Saved him; and Caresses his head every night, But... What is her Name? TomoeXNanami ( Now A Two-Shot! )
1. Chapter 1

_**One-Shot Again! Based off something that popped into my head and interested me! XD Plus.. HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE PV FOR THE KAMISAMA KISS MOVIE!? TOMOE MY BAE! HE WAS BLEEDING! T-T**_

* * *

 _ **Only At Night..**_

* * *

He was tired and his body was achy; but that didn't matter to him. In fact his shoulder was screaming and for the first time in his life he felt like crying. He felt like dying but he knew that would be stupid..

But still; he was short on breath; and his chest heaved as his common sense balanced between the darkness and the light. People rushed around him as he stayed in his child form.

He had disguised himself this way so that they didn't know what he was; A teenage yokai with a strong bloodlust. He wanted what he saw; and every woman was his prey. He was evil as they said; his hormones were everywhere...

When he was by the river.. He had gasped for air. He coudln't breath and his blood was pouring out in puddles. Then, right after he hid his form.. A girl came up to him; screaming out his name... Who knew his name?

Who in this town knew his name? Did they see him transform? Was he going to die on the shore of a river? At the hands of humans? He... Didnt want that.  
He couldn't change himself; he hated humans, they made his life horrible and his Mother had died mostly because of them. They ratted her out just so her ex could find her and slay her right in the house they lived in.

He hated humans; they were to weak and gastly for their own appeal. It hurt to even have one touch him; It stung... Like a chemical in his skin. He shivered on the shore as he saw a flash of pink.

His eyes grew wide when he heard a giggle... A GIGGLE FOR GODS SAKE! He blinked and looked at the flash of pink. It blurred until his body was picked up into fragil arms. It made him shiver...

The touch didn't sting; it felt nice. Like a soft blanket or something; but it also gave him a chill. A nice chill; went through his body... A nice one.  
" I found you!" The person smiled and her voice made him whimper in pleasure. Ah.. Ah.. Her voice made him sigh heavily.

He wanted to hear it again.. He wanted to hear her voice again.

Maybe it was his yokai hormones? If he survived this.. he would tae this girl and do as he pleased. Her voice was nice enough for him to force her to talk as he carried her to her doom. He liked it...

But he was in so much pain that he wanted to scream out and cry. He felt cold fingers touch his shoulder and he yanked his eyes open. He looked into the girls brown eyes and his heart froze.

All his life he took and then threw away; as if things were always there to his disposal. he had always enjoyed himself to the fullest but after it was all over with? he was never satisfied. he wanted something that didn't please him for only an hour or two; he wanted something to make him feel like laughing...  
But he didn't deserve that; now did he?

Sadly that didn't stop his mind from moving a thousadn miles a minute. He gasped at her eyes; her beautiful doe like orbs that were shining down at him and making him feel warm on the inside.

Not only did his shoulder tingle but his face did as well; and he wasn't sure why. He liked this feeling.. this closeness; but then she pressed on his shoulder and he yelped.

" Human!" He hissed out and then froze as she contiued to look at him. She stared at him and then gasped when villagers sounded in the background. She tugged him close to her chest, acting as if he was her child.. then she ran out of site. The next place he knew and he was in a forest..

His body was growing hoter and he knew his blood was leaving quickly. He looked at the girl but ground his teeth in frustration. He couldn't see! The blood loss was so great that his vision was far from perfect!

She pressed on his shoulder again and he screamed and dug his claws in her shoulder, " Stop it your indecent being that walks!" He hissed out and tried to big his claws into her collar bone.

Nothing seemed to faze her as he heard a ripping noise; Thats when Tomeo froze and stiffened, Was she going to kill him? In a horrid way? Like cutting him, or bleeding him out? He swallowed as terror went through him.

This was a human; and he had killed many of them; tears welled up in his eyes but he never allowed them to fall; it wasn't in him to cry, not even if he died..  
If he died? He wouldn't be loosing anything; nothing at all really. He didn't have anything. he didn't have a life or freedom; peopel wanted him dead and sometimes he almost fufilled their wish; but he kept it in...

He suddenly felt a pressure on his shoulder and he closed his eyes, expecting more pain and a slicing feeling. To his surprise all he felt and heard was a little, ' There you go Tomoe.. That should stop it for now."

Tomoe tried to look at her but instead she held him close to her chest and shushed him slightly. He whimpered at her warmth and sighed as she held him there. He liked the feeling.. but he didn't know why.

She was a human, he coudl tell by her scent; but her scent was pure and wonderful.. and... She knew who he was but wasn't screaming like all the oher females. He looked up at her eyes again and then froze...

No way.

His eyes grew wide but his vision blurred again; he huffed out in pain and the girl started to panic,

" Hold on Tomoe.. Hold on; I'll bring you to Yukiji's.'

The foxes ears twicthed, Who was Yukiji? He didn't want to see her... he wanted this girl to take him far away. Then he would turn back into himself and hold her like she was holding him. He was way to weak to move... To weak in the least. This girl..

That he saw before him? She was.. That girl from that hut that one day; huh. Fate was cruel.. he never thought he would see her again. In fact he thought she hated him; given that he almost raped her.

She had hissed and bared her teeth in an unlady like manner, She asked him who he was and his teenage heart got curious. To curious... She bit him.  
He rubbed his face on her collar bone and sighed in relief. Her warmth was nice and he smiled at her soft touch. She patted her head and her hands brushed against his ears. He blushed and he couldn't breath as a wonderful pain shot through him...

Then the next thing he knew? He was being carried quickly to a house.. While he went to sleep in her arms,

* * *

"Where is that girl?" Tomoe looked at some kid.

It had been a few days since he passed out; and his wound healed rather quickly. It felt nice to move his arm again without severe pain, but now he could leave anytime he wanted... When his arm was done aching a little bit.

No, He was not stalling to stay; it wasn't like it was nice to have people around. He was always alone.. it was easy this way. The kid looked at him and paused; he chewed his lip and Tomoe rolled his violet eyes as he propped his head up in his child form.

Yes, He was still disguised as a runt; but it was helping him stay alive. Tomoe sighed; he wanted to know that girls' name, his disire for her had grown even more. Every night when he was asleep or even half asleep... that girl would come and pat his head and ears...

It made his squirm but he didn't care; it felt nice that someone was caring for him in such a way. To have somone pat him and make him feel warm... Ah.. Yes, He liked this feeling.

He hadn't felt it since he was a little fox with no where to go. His mother made him feel safe even on rainy days; but now he was alone in the world.. and he knew that as soon as he got better he would have to leave.

So at least he could get that girls name and then take her with him as he did so. He would let the house stay upright.. he didn't take charity and then kill everyone off, not like Akura-ou.

The child looked at him and then smiled slightly, " Y-Yukiji." He swallowed and Tomoe felt his eyes twitch. He knew her name wasn't Yukiji; when she was holding him in the forest she said she would carry him to Yukiji's house, so that meant that was not her name!

He hissed to himself and started to open his mouth when the boy was called away. The boy stood, said goodbye and then ran off. The fox felt himself gape at the rude behavior but it hit him that it was late and no one was going to come tonight..

No one but her... If he was asleep that was...

Tomoe groaned and flopped back on his back with a thud; his head was hurting him but he didn't care really.. The lights were blown out and he was left in the darkness to blink to himself. He hated this.. he wanted to see that girl; and then take her for himself. Ruin her,and then kill her.

That was how he was... Right?

The fox squirmed down in his covers and decided that he would pretend to sleep until she came back. He was better now so he coudl leave.. But.. when she came? It would be her last visit.

Why did this sadden him so? He didn't know but he knew he would catch her. He laid his head down and waited for her; and to his luck the door scraped open; leaving him to freeze his body.

" Tomoe?" He heard his name whispered; he would have answered but he stopped himself and reminded himself why. He had to pretend to sleep or she would run off... He couldn't allow that.

He heard a sigh of relief as the floorboards creaked. He didn't know why but as she got closer.. His heart sped up. He was scared and nervous.. what was she doing? Was she hesitating?

Suddenly he felt fingers touch his hair and ears; hsi face burned slightly.. It was more embarrassing since he was awake. He swallowed as she patted his head and chuckled. He let her pat him for a while.. She even talking about weird things..

Like a shrine and happiness. He didn't get it but she seemed confident with what she was saying.

" Oh Tomoe.." She sighed out, " My Time with you is almost out..I have to leave soon." She sighed and patted his head before Tomoe accidently let his words slip. Maybe it was the sadness in her voice; maybe it was because he wanted to take it all away...

But he talked, letting her know he had been awake the whole time, " You'll be back tomorrow right?" He paused at his own words; He wanted to see her again? No.. He was planning on killing her. How could he...

Unless...

He didn't want her dead..

He froze, his heart pounding as the girl gasped and started to try and hop up. She pulled her hand away but the fox sat up and grabbed her hand; his transformtation leaf fell off and his white hair fell down his shoulders, it cascaded down his back; making him look handsome in the moons rays..

His Yukata hung off his shoulders from having his shoulder wrapped and prodded by a doctor. Now his teenage body was back and his disguise was gone. His clawed hand snapped forward and grabbed the girls wrist. He gripped tightly but not to tightly..

His hair almost shaded his eyes as he gripped her hand; but he didn't say anything as she yelped out and tried to push him away. He pulled her closer and growled,

" Why are you running away?" He whispered slightly; his moist lips muttering out the words like a painful web. The girl looked at him and blinked as he swallowed, " You came every night and talk; thinking I do not listen. Why do you run when you have known this whole time what I am?"

He snraled his lip but his grip remianed calm.  
She blinked and looked at him; his face burned when she reached forward but paused. He then pulled her hand to his face and rubbed his cheek over it in an affectionate manner.

He never did things like this before but he knew how embarrasseding but wondeful it felt. Her skin against his... He liked rubbing her hand against his face like this. She froze and soon her fingers touched his face with no asking.. She touches his mouth and he let his mouth open slightly; showing off his kanines..

They were baring in wonder as he stared at her; his heart pounding. He liked this feeling... He looked at her with his violet eyes as she took her hand away from his mouth. She shook her head as if denying something.. then she stood to run.

But he couldn't let her go.. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her back to him. She stumbled back and he held her there.

" Tell me your name woman." He hissed out; To his surprise she glared at him. He chuckled, " Are you going to bite me again?" That came out in a whisper as the girl looked at him surprised.

" Y-Yuikji..' She whispered with sad eyes before looking away. Tomoe growled and gripped her hair, crawling to her and pulled her to him in passion,

" Thats not your name woman. That woman with to much make-up.. Thats Yukiji.." He hissed up and stared down at her panting. His heart was out of control as he sat on his knees and ran his hands through her hair. Their faces only a few inches away...

Her eyes grew wide and her mouth opened several times before she closed it and glared. To Tomoe's surprise she slapped him hard against the face for even touching her to familiarly.

The fox hissed in pain as her hand hit his face; but thats not what happened. What happened was the pain that jabbed his chest and made his heart sink to his stomach. He looked at her and let his hands drop from her hair.

Tomoe felt his breath hitch as she stared at him panting; her hand raised in the position from which it hit... Her brown hair that was in a pin.. now laying on her shoulders in a sexy and beautiful stance.

But the fox felt himself whimper.. He couldn't believe it. His chest hurt so bad as he looked down and covered his face in shock. The girl swallowed and then looked at him; She went to stand until she muttered a quick sorry. Then she looked at him and winced..

" Nanami.." She choked out and went to run out of the room; cursing at herself for locking the door; but the fox grabbed her wrist again and swallowed.  
" What?" He whispered out in despiration. He gripped her wirst and pulled her to him; she sat in front of him again and he looked at her fingers; playing with them and trying to think straight, " What.. did you say?" He whispered; his face turning red in shock..'

The girl looked at him and then the door; she was stuck here.. in this place, " Nanami... " She whispered, " My name is Nanami." She looked at him and the fox froze from her eyes. He shuddered and leaned forward , his eyes trained on her lips.

But she pushed him back.. He whimpered and looked away before she whispered sorry again.

" Don't say that." He hissed and looked at her in hurt; " You give me a mixed message; rubbing my head and touching my ears. You don't know what it does to me!" He blushed; not believeing his own words.

What was this? It was ticking him off greatly. He looked at her as she paused; she tugged at a strand of hair. He reached forward and tugged at her hair liek she did.  
" Stop tugging at my heart like you do your hair." Tomoe choked out; his eyes watering. He didn't know why but she slapped his hand away and whimpered.

" NO, YOU STOP TUGGING AT MY HEART!" She whimpered and covered her eyes making the fox blink. His breath hitched at her confession.. He was just a demon; a wounded rapist and murderer, But... She had said something like that.

He gulped and gripped his chest, his heart pounding and his face burning at a bright heat. His fangs bared but he made no move to touch her.. Instead she heard foortsteps and gasped.

She looked out the door and shivered, It was almost dawn. The maids could see them and rat her and Tomoe out. She had to leave. She looked at the light and stated to get up; staring at it in fear.

" What?" Tomoe got up also and stepped behind her. He looked out at the sunrise and then at her, 'Whats wrong?"

" I have to leave.. Don't follow me." She choked out and then grabbed a bag on the floor; The fox felt his heart drop as he gripped her shoulders from behind and bruied hsi face in her neck.

" Don't leave." He whispered out; his heart hurting him.

" I said not to-" She was cut off as his lips touched the back of her neck. A shiver went through her as the fox sighed agaisnt her soft skin. He nudged her neck with his lips and maoned slightly..

" Don't leave me alone like this." He whimpered, tears in his eyes, " Please.. Woma- Nanami." He let her name roll off his tongue; thick like honey in a mornings dew. She shuddered in his grasp and he paused. He eyes grew wide when she turned to look at him..

Little did he know she wrote a tailsmen to stick in her clothes; and to stop her land-god powers for a short time. He blinked as she huged him close; her arms wraping around his bare shoulders. He whimpered at the feeling but then paused when he felt her breath hit his mouth..

He froze up like a statue but let her move forward; their lips touched; mositure being exchanged. The fox shuddered and moaned, letting that moan turn into a groan of pleasure. Her tongue flicked over his lips; making him gasp and kiss her with equal passion.

But then all things that tasted sweet and nice; had to end.. or be eaten but he wasn't going to let any yokai do that to her. Their breaths rasped as she whisped three words on his lips. He groaned as she did so...

' Wait for me..."

And with that; their lips parted and she ran off, dodging into the trees. Tomoe stood there; his mouth watering and his fangs poking out from under his top lip. He blushed as he touched his mouth...

" How long." He whispered to himself as he felt her warmth leave his body. he shuttered but looked behind at the locked door. It jiggled and he froze.  
He had to leave too...

And he would find her.. He would find the girl named ...

Nanami.

* * *

 ** _End Of One Shot_**


	2. Wait For Me

_**Okay, A few people wanted a sequel to the Last one shot 'Only At Night' So here it is... Haha..**_

* * *

'What do you mean you'll take my place!?" Yukiji looked at Nanami and snarled her teeth. She was mad but she had every right to be. She was getting married soon to a man from a great family; but a small problem had issued.

Akura-Ou was after her for her beauty. It had known throughout the lands that she was lovely to look at; and she was very capable, but now demons were after her for being pretty.

Now, Nanami. A girl she had met not to long ago was offering to dress as her and stale as her. So when Yukiji went to the wedding Nanami woudl be carrired through the woods; as live bate for demons to eat her.

She didn't want this..

For some reason she wanted to treat Nanami like a sister; or even a child. She didn't want her in that dangerous of a situtation; it was hard to even think that she would go off like that. Just for her...

Yukiji swallowed as Nanami looked at her and smiled, " Its the only way. I'll be okay." She winked and Yukiji swallowed, she didn't want this. For her to run off and do something stupid like this? Just for her to get married? It was something she couldn't explain..

The brown haired girl sighed and whimpered, she shook her head back and forth. This isn't what she wanted; she wanted a family again.  
Because her's was ripped from her hands with no mercy.

Yukiji swallowed as Nanami hugged her and patted her back; her arms wrapped around her neck as the woman broke out in sobs. She knew that if this innocent girl did this..

She would and could die.

It was painful; it was like letting go of your daughter and saying to be well in life. Something that you could not do was something that had to be done; and Yukiji didn't want any of this.. None of it. It hurt far to much..

" Don't die.." Yukiji whispered and hugged the girl back. This young girl.. she chuckled but that was all, and the woman was soley aware of the tears touching her neck. No, Not hers.. But Nanami's.

" Do me a favor.." The teenage girl whispered out and then choked, " Take care of him for me." She whimpered and hugged Yukiji harder. The woman blinked, she didn't know what she was saying. Who and why?

Take care of who?

* * *

"Pfft, So who was this girl that interested you again?" Akura-ou looked at the fox smirking making Tomoe twitch and grind his teeth. He didn't know why but his head was out of the whole killing game lately.. even his katana was slipping about in his grip.

Once he nearly cut Akura-ou's arm clean off; the whole day he got cursed at for his slip up but it wasn't exactly his fault. Now his brother's prodding was becoming annoying. What was he supposed to say?

That he had a heated kiss with a girl and then let her live? the other demon would think he was off his rocker... He shook his head and then glared at the red head who was now prodding his shoulder.

" Come on. Tell me, We can go get her and try her out... You get her first and last; since you seem to be interested for once." The man smirked his nasty smile; his sharp teeth petruding from his mouth in a monster like look.

Tomoe felt his chest heeve as he glared at the man; there was no way he was telling him. He would kill her after he took advantage of her... This was the one person in Tomoe's life that he didn't want dead.

" Her name is Yukiji, " Tomoe spat out making the man stop his prodding. His smirk turned to a nasty frown but he kept his playfullness in his voice. He looked at Tomoe and the fox felt the atmoshpere change greatly..

His heart nearly stopped as the man laughed and tossed his hair before glarring at the teenage fox, " So you don't mind if I play with her right?" He smirked and Tomoe felt his blood run cold.

He had said Yukiji; but he still knew something was wrong.. Maybe it was the fact that she was innocent? No, He had never wanted to help anyone for that. Maybe it was because she helped care for him? His conscience made him swallow bile as he turned to glare at his over confident brother,

" I don't care."

He mouthed it out like the lie it was. Posionious and disgusting. His stomach felt sick and he didn't mind addmitting that out to the world. Lately he wasn't himself.. even his katana wasn't as fun anymore.

He coudln't even touch another woman; because everytime he tried.. his mind reverted back to those words..

 _Wait for me._

The fox bit his lip and sighed; he remembered her caresses, and her plump lips. Even thought their kiss was breif and soft.. he had liked it more then anyother kiss before. It was like his first time kissing someone.

Scary but heart scattering. he wanted to experience it again; but he was told to wait. How long, he didn't know... But he wasn't going to let his brother get around her. Because he would kill her with no mercy, and the fox would die from seeing her blood.

But then again.. The fox was starting to think that he was being played with. Maybe she lied? To get away with her life? So he wouldn't take advantage of her? No, She didn't strike him as a liar...

But his heart was getting to hard to bare. He wnated to see her; this burning passion was started to ebb away at his soul... Making him want to see her more then anything. He had thought he saw her in a market place but when he went after her? She had disappeared as if she wasn't even there.

Tomoe was starting to think if he was losing all sense of control. He wanted to see her.. to have her speak to him. To have her eyes look at his and never look away.. Her gaze sent his heart pounding and his hands shaking.

Her mouth was sweet.. and he couldn't get enough of it. Their kiss was soft but still so passionate. The thought of her tongue on his lips made him squrim and blush. His brother had asked him serveral times that week why he was quiet and turning red.

This only made the fox get more embarrassed; he would cuss as if Akura-Ou blew a fuse, them he would stomp off... Muttering about how his face was fine and that the only thing red was Akura-ou's Dyed to color, red hair.

This of course made Akura-ou Scream about it being his birth color. Then he would throw off about Tomoe's hair and the fox would smirk and go, The moon kissed me when I was a baby.'

Of course... Akura-ou fell for it..

And of course he fell for the girls name being Yukiji; but this made Tomoe wince at his own error. He just put someone's life at risk and for some reason it was freaking him out. His hands were shaking as his brother left the castle that they had stolen for the week...

Tomoe winced and grabbed his swords that were planted firmly on the wall; He was not beneath his brother... In fact he didn't lie like he did; and he didn't kill people who were innocent. HE WOULD NOT DO THAT!

The fox jerked his sowrds off the wall and winced, He had to go right his wrong.. or he would never forgive himself..

* * *

Tomoe cursed as it started to rain; he didn't need this... in fact it was soaking his white hair and making it stick to his neck and face. He wrung it out for only a few seconds before he heard a gasp for air.

He knew where he was; in fact he was close to the one place in the woods that was supposinly used for wedding carriages. He wasn't expecting one to be traveling so closely though...

Especailly on a demon path..

Tomoe ground his teeth and sighed as he walked forward in the mucky rain. Of course he wasn't expecting to look up and see a kimono wrapped in vines. There was a piece of paper sticking to it...

He furrowed his brow at it; that was a tailsmen right? A gods paper? he plucked it off and flipped it about, trying to make out the aweful handwriting. Plus the paper smelled like oranges..

Disgusting.. what type of god write things like this? he huffed out a breath when he walked forward and sighed..

He had to find Yukiji before Akura-ou; then again. Akura-ou wasn't one to do his own dirty work; it was probably that giddy idiot that tried to cling to the fox whenever he showed his face. Last week he brought a bunch of heads to them..

They were goddess heads; because the idiot was too weak to get a males head.

Tomoe rolled his eyes as his foot mushed into a puddle of mud and other mucky objects. He gagged to himself as he covered his nose with his yukata andcursed out into the quiet of the rainy day. He tugged at his long hair and then froze when his ears twitched about.

There was that gasp for air again..

He paused and walked forward, only to freeze at what he saw. There was a wedding carriage but dozens of people were on the grond dead. The carriage was ripped apart and the fox knew what had happened. His heart nearly dropped as he turned and started to run through the woods towards the gasping sound.

He pulled at the branched around him; not caring if anything hit him. He had to save Yukiji; he didn't like her.. but.. This was all his fault! He lied and now she was going to die! Curse you Akura-Ou! He ground his teeth as the teen ran through the woods and froze when he saw Akura-ou's demon reaching for a girl with beautiful, but pained brown eyes..

Tomoe froze, and for the first time in weeks he gripped his katana with perfect speed. He thrust the sword through the man and turned the blade; making the man gasp out for air.

The fox grimaced as he felt the blade go through internal organs; the splintering sound made him sick to the stomach; and he wanted to turn to puke out this feeling.  
But he kept the sword in until he knew the man would be no where close to saving; then he yanked it out, it dripped with blood as the man hissed in pain and fell to his knees. He turned his head to see the fox and laughed as blood slipped out of his mouth,

" I thought I smelled you; what do you thin your doing? Killing me like this? Are you at that age of rebelling even from your brother?"

Tomoe ground his teeth and let his katana fall to the ground at his feet; he swallowed the pain of seeing all the blood and glared, " Don't link me with him; I am not his slave." He spat it out and glare as the man gasped fro his last breath.

" Take your prize then; oh great master Tomoe.' He chuckled to himself until he let his body fall forward, his blood poured out as he died. The fox had to look away from his own handy work.. it sickened him.

He shook before looking forward and approaching the girl in front of him; Her hair was now shading her eyes and her breathing was labored; the fox could tell she had some type of poision in her blood stream; it wasn't toxic but he knew she couldn't move aything at the time.

He reached forward and jerked the girls' chin up; but when he did his hand faultered and his heart nearly stopped..

His heart started to pound in shock and he nearly backed up and let his whole body scream to run in embarrassment. The fox looked at her eyes and swallowed harshly as he picked her up and placed her over his shoulder; his gripped her legs so she wouldn't fall over..

"Hang in there.." He whispered and looked up; it was starting to rain harder and the fox cursed to himself, " Nanami...

* * *

He lit the candle in the middle of the room and set it down in its holder. He then sat it in the middle of the floor so that the light bounced off the walls in a faint orange color. Tomoe wrung out his hair and then looked down at the girl who was shivering to herself in the corner.

Away from him..

He winced, It hurt to think that she wouldn't look at him because he murdered someone right in front of her eyes; her innocent eyes..

" Are you cold?" He looked at her and arched his brow when she didn't answer. To be truthful it was frustrating.. after all this time of not being able to be far away; and now she wouldn't even look at him. The fox felt his ears pin in near defeat but he turned around and groaned at how stubborn she was being..

She said to wait for her; did that mean she meant now? He winced, knowing full well that could be a possiblity; but he did know that she was cold. She was shaking so violently that it made him cring.

He was a demon, and he had just killed someone... He wasn't worthy enough to even be thinking about someone like this. He felt stupid and the door was starting to look attractive..

He ground his teeth and started to turn when he saw her move her fingertips. He blinked when her eyes traveled over him, making his eyes grow wide. Nanami couldn't talk either; whatever was in her system was a strong poision...

He looked at her and his heart seemed to skip; crap he hated this feeling. it was annoying him and right now this girl was completely at his mercy. It was pleasant idea to think about but something in his body said to keep his hands to himself.

She whimpered lightly as if reading his thoughts and he backed up; he lowered his gaze so that he wasn't staring anymore. She whimpered again and Tomoe ground his teeth.

He wanted to find that man body and stab it over and over; that man.. Took Nanami's ability to move for a short time. It was ticking the fox off and he didn't even know why. Why was he even here? Thinking about her?

He was acting foolish and it made him want to turn around and never look back. The fox ground his teeth; why coudln't she just say she hated him or something? If it hurt? Who cared.. it would make him normal again; but then again, He didn't think he could survive something like that.

Tomoe looked over at Nanami and blinked, she had fallen asleep as he had dumbly stood there and thought to himself. The fox ran a hand through his white hair and stepped forward; his hands shook as he hand touched her ankle.. it was bleeding from where the posison was inserted..

He sighed lightly as he stroked the blood away and looked up at the girl; it nearly gave him a heart attack when he saw her staring at him. His eyes grew wide but her mouth opened, then her body shivered and the fox felt his heart lurch..

Without thinking he pulled her into his arms and groaned at her warmth; the warmth he had missed more than anything in the world. The warmth his body craved and thirsted for.

He sighed as her head laid in his chest and ticked his neck he whimpered from the feeling it gave him. This made him shiver to the core of his being; this girl saved him, even though she knew he could take everything away from her.

For once in his life he wanted to cry; he was maybe wanted for once? She didn't want to stab him or kill him off like the other humans; no matter what he did or had done.. she didn't judge him for it; and he didn't understand why.

Tears welled up in his eyes but his body fell over with her in his arms; he pulled her closer as they laid there.. Her eyes were drooping and he didn't blame her.. He was also tired and heavily exhausted. He had wanted to see her...

More than anything.. and now here she was, before him; whimpering in her sleep. She could't move so he opened his top yukata and pulled her close to his cotten one. Then he wrapped the top yukata over her and snuggled down;

She stopped shivering as he grabbed her hands and let his fox fire heat them up. His hair glowed orange, white as the candle flicked about them and the rain pounded outside. The fox sighed and brushed some hair out of the girl eyes before letting his head flop on the floor.

He sighed as his eyes drooped, " Get better." He choked out and brushed her hand over his face like the last time; her fingers wheer cold and he wondered if blood was even going to them. It scared him...

Why did it scare him like this?

He kissed her finger tips, lavishing at the taste and sensation it gave him; his body shivered as he brushed at her hair and sighed slightly...  
' Get better.." He repeated himself as his own eyes dropped.

* * *

" I told you to wait for me! I could have helped myself!" The girl screamed at Tomoe as his eyes twitched; oh god..

She really was that girl from the hut, wasn't she? He ground his teeth and rubbe dhis still ringing ears; apparently when she woke up she saw him hugging her waist, rather posessively he might add, and flipped out. Then she slapped him away and screamed in his ears.

The one thing he did see was that she was still wobbly and hobbling around like some idiot. It surprised him to see her so rowdy at such an early hour; something told him she wasn't an early riser at all.. what that something was left him clueless..

In fact this girl left him clueless. He growled under his breath as she stomped out the door and then fell directly off the porch; this made Tomoe gasp and run out to her. She was laying on her back, staring up at him a if he was the enemy..

Which, in a way? He was..

He gripped her shoulder and shook his head as she tried to struggle against him; This only made him smirk as he pulled her up and let her crash against him passionatly,

" Must you go already? Last night was wonderful.." He laughed playfully before his heart went into his stomach. The girl glared at him and threatened to slap him again. He let her go and watched her wobble to steps before dropping to her knees and practically dragging herself down the road.

Tomoe stared at her blankly and then started to walk beside her as she dragged herself along. He looked down at her and rolled his violet eyes as she grabbed handfuls of dirt and pulled.

" It takes two days to get to the nearest village. " Tomoe said, matter of factly, " And if you drag yourself its probably five.'

The girl glared at him but he decided to return the glare. He had learned this girl had sass and he had to deal with it before getting slapped again. His violet eyes went through her like his katana; but she shoved it off and continued to claw her way. Finally her arms gave way...

And Tomoe picked her up... Again..

" PUT ME DOWN!" She kicked and squirmed, hitting her target, which was Tomoe's gut. He hissed in pain and slapped her lep; making her gasp and scream out, " PERV! PERVERT!"  
Tomoe rolled his eyes as he walked he back to the hut; stepping over her claw marks that were made in the dirt.

" PUT ME DOWN!" Nanami screamed and kicked her feet about; it hit him in the gut making him cring. She continued to squirm and fuss; then she grabed is ear making him gasp in shock. His face burned, making him confused and irritated wih himself..

Then?

She screamed into it.

Tomoe hissed and droppd the girl on the ground as he held his head, her scream bouncing off the walls of his skull. It hurt as he gasped for air; his heard ringing and small whimpers coming out of his mouth.

Nanami looked up at him but didn't say anything as she muttered a quick sorry and started to drag herself again. This time Tomoe watched her drag herself away; his eyes watered and he looked down at the ground.

Did she hate him that much? Was he being played this whole time? It hurt to think so; maybe thats why whenever this girl disappeared or wasn't there? His chest felt like screaming or his eyes tried to water on him from all his loneliness. He wanted to see her so badly...

And now he got to and she was dragging herself away...

Tomoe swallowed as she got half way and then wobbled to her feet. He blinked as she grabbed at the trees and whatever was close as her feet carried her farther down the path... away from him.

The fox sighed and walked after her; she got ahead of him more and he quickly ran forward as she stopped at a group of Sakura trees. He bit his lip and watched as she tripped and fell backwards, Tomoe gasped and lunged forward.

She was a human and humans were weak. he knew she could hurt herself if she fell. She was still so weak from the poision; being a human wasn't helping her right now. The fox growled as she smashed into him; making him grunt as her eyes traveled up and met hers.

The wind blew around them in the night air. How long had they been outside? He didn't remember.. But her eyes.

Took him to places he never thought he could go; they were beautiful...and captivating. It made his heart shudder and his body shiver. For the first time in all his life; he couldn't say anything. The feeling was annoying but wonderful also.

He wanted to speak; but he knew if he tried it would come out in a big mess of grumbled words. The fox looked down and quickly released her. The girl seemed to stumble back to her feet and then sigh.

" I have to leave.." She whispered and started to walk away. Her hair whipped about until Tomoe saw her start to leave. His heart felt pained as he let his hand grab her wrist and pull her to him.

She looked surprise and to his surprise no fear showed in her eyes; he swallowed and hugged her. Her warmth sunk into him, relaxing him...

" Why now? You just got here." He sighed out into her neck as the girl shook his head. Tears welled up in her eyes.

She couldn't be here; not with him. Not right now. He had commented about Yukiji wearing to much make-up and things like that, It had worried her really. Was she changing something that she couldn't change? She was dresses as Yukiji right now.. Her lips contained the same red color that Yukiji wore..

Nanami pushed the fox away and he let her go; he didn't know why but his body was screaming and telling him it wouldn't do anything to force her. Just seeing her made him uneasy... but.. She was trying to leave again.

" Leave me alone." Nanami spat out making Tomoe freeze. His breath left him as tears welled up in his eyes; he didn't understand.. Why was he acting this way? This was a human, something he could kill with just a sweep of his claws...

But she was making him hurt like this. Why was she pushing him away? Did she hate him? Did she hate him for what he did?!

" Do you hate me?" He looked at her as she turned her back on him. She couldn't take this.. his constant pushing and prodding; he was supossed to be talking to Yukiji! She swallowed and then sharply jerked her head towards him.

" YES!" She whimpered out as tears rolled down her cheeks. Oh god.. his face..

His face was completely broken.

But she had to say it; she didn't want to but she coudln't keep changing to past like this. It hurt to much to see him and know he was only clinging to her because of what she had done.

Tomoe looked at her; his heart wringing in severe pain. What did he do? He knew he had killed; but he was trying to stop and change; just even a little bit.. And not she saw she hated him. It felt like someone stabbed him and twisted in a deadly manner.

She turned around and covered her eyes, her eyes watering as she started to stomp away. She couldn't change the past! She had already messed it up enough! The girl chewed her lip and Tomoe panicked when she started to walk away.

" Stop!" Tomoe cursed as his mouth moved on its own, his heart nearly bleeding from all that he was feeling. His face burned at all the thoughts going through his mind. Like touhing her hair or licking the red substance off her lips.. But he couldn't see her? That was the thing that made him whimper in fear.

Tomoe reached out and winced, " Nanami stop!" His voice echoed out as the girl froze; her heart freezing. The fox looked at her and swallowed; his heart pounding noisly in his ears.

Nanami tugged at her hair and turned to look at the fox. He looked at her; his eyes wide. She couldn't believe that he remembered her name. She couldn't understand or get why he was looking at her like that.. But she was shocked when he grabbed her hand and pushed her back.

" Your so stupid!" Tomoe winced, Crap.. What was he saying? She laid on her back as he hovered over her. His long hair tickled her nose as his hands pinned her wrists, " Be mine.." He spat out rather to quickly. He blinked at his own words and suddenly backed up from her. His hands releasing hers.

His hands shook and his heart was pounding as he shook his head and looked at her; her eyes were wide; making him panic. He breathed out as his ears flopped over,  
" That was to harsh, " He spat out rather quickly before running a hand through his hair, " Um.. W-When.." Tomoe swallowed and nearly hurt himself as he breathed slowly and looked at her in the eye, " When you bit me after I saved you.. and. When you would pat my head at night..It was lovely.." He winced at how that sounded, He wasn't used to this...

" Your the loveliest thing ever.." he bit his lip and looked at her wide tear filled eyes, " I like... I ... Love you." He looked won and then blinked. Wait a stinkin minute...  
What did he just say?

His face suddenly burned with the knowledge of what had slipped out and he wanted to run. To top it off she was crying; making him feel like an idiot. She was probably scared of a demon falling in love with her.

It made sense really...

" Oh Tomoe..." She looked at him and he paused. The way she said his name.. His eyes grew wide as she clung to his yukata and hugged him tightly. It made his body shiver in defeat.. Ah.. This felt so nice... ut what she said made his heart burst with weird emotionsIt made him want to cry but he held it in as she nuzzled her face into his neck.

" I'm already yours Tomoe.." She whispered this making the fox moan at the pain in his chest. His arms were limp as she held like that; He wanted to be held liek this more then anything.. And now it was happening.

He whimpered slightly as his heart beat sped up; he wasn't expecting the girl to draw her head back and press her lips to his...  
The fox blinked in shock as the girl sighed and pulled back. He looked at her with longing; his eyes narrowing as they're faces got closer.. He winced as they're mouths almost connected...

Then it just HAD to rain..

Nanami gasped at the cold water and Tomoe looked up in shock. It splashed them in the faces and Nanami giggled as it poured. The fox on the other hand glared at the sky and muttered a few words under his breath.

Tomoe shivered and stood as he grabbed Nanami's hand, They followed Nanami's claw marks in the dirt; all the while trying not to fall over or get too soaked. Nanami laughed at Tomoe's face as the water poured off of them..

They finally made it to the hut they were staying in and quickly rushed in. Once inside Nanami reached for a blanket but was drawn into Tomoe's arms.  
He was panting from running but his face proved what he was wanting to do; his eyes slitted and his teeth bared. Nanami blinked as he winced and kissed her; their mouths connected and the girl sighed as he moaned.

His heart sped up as he pulled her close to him; water running off his hair as their mouths pulled in passion. Tomoe bit down on her bottom lip and groaned as he licked at the red stubstance on her lips.. He licked it away; enjoying himself. They're kiss turned rapid as he growled..

She reached up and pulled at his ears lightly; the soft fur going between her fingers, making Tomoe moan and hiss in pleasure. He groaned and continued to kiss her; not being able to get enough..

His hands traveled to her hair as he yanked her head back and kissed her back and forth.. They couldn't breath but neither of them cared; the kiss was something that Tomoe had been wanting to do for a while.

He licked at her lips, sighing until she opened her mouth and let him explore. His tongue flicked across her teeth as the kiss deepened. The fox moaned and then let out an animal like growl.

Tomoe found himself whimpering as she tugged at his hair, and their tongues rubbed together in heated passion. The fox nipped at her lips and sighed heavily as he kissed her cheek. His lips nipped at her neck as the girl rubbed her ears.

Their moans filled the hut; the foxes heart pounding as his ears flattened to his head. He whimpered as he licked her jawline.

He whimpered in pleasure as his fangs pushed into her skin; before it pressed down his long hair shielded his eyes, his violet eyes closed as he panted and licked her neck..

Nanami whimpered and winced as the fox let his fangs bite into her skin. He sucked and groaned as her tugged his hair harder.

" T-Tomoe.' She winced out as he licked his fang marks; his eyes narrowed as he looked at it; oh crap...

His eyes grew wide and he looked at the mark; it was deeper then he intended.. he swallowed as his heart skipped a beat faster...

He blushed as he buried his face into her shoulder and looked over her at a wall in terror. His hands shook as she tugged at his ears again. He moaned and licked her cheek; until he noticed her lurch forward in pain.

She nearly colasped in his arms, panting and whimpered in pain. Nanami grabbed her heart and looked at the fox in fear. His eyes grew wide and he reached forward to grab her hand; Instead she grabbed his ear again and he maoned and buried his head in her neck..

She kissed him again, nipping at his lower lip.. making him shudder; but then she winced again.

He looked at her and pulled his mouth away. He furrowed his brow in confusion unitl the girl grabbed his shoulders and gasped out in pain. He blinked in surprise as she grabbed her heart and whipered.

" N-Nanami?!" The fox gasped in shock as the girl started to turn transparent in front of him; she gasped in pain as tears welled up in her eyes. There was something wrong! What could he do? He reached out to her until she pulled him to her in passion.

He blinked as his face heated; she lightly kissed his lips and for some reason it made him more embarrassed then all the other kisses. When she pulled away she whimpered as her body turned near to invisable...

"Wait for me!" She screamed as her voice faded.

She diappaeared and the fox gasped; his hands shook as he stared at the spot where she had been; his hands shook.. What was Nanami? Wasn't she a human? Yeah.. She was one.. right? He swallowed and looked down at the ground in shock.

There was a hairpin with a flower sitting at his feet; it confused him but he reached down and turned it over in his hands..

" How long?" Tomoe muttered and then moaned in defeat..

How long?'

* * *

 _ **The Present**_

* * *

Nanami gasped for air as she appeared once again in the shrine she called home. She was back from time traveling; but she couldn't remember anything that could of saved Tomoe from his curse; in fact it made her lay there as tears welled up in her eyes.

It only took her a few minutes to realize that Mizuki and the other gang wasn't there anymore. She sat up in confusion and looked around only to see Mikage sitting quietly in the corner.

" M-Mikage? Where is eveyone?" Nanami looked at the god and noticed that when he looked at her he looked surprised.

" Dear... How do you know my name, exactly?" he titled his head to the side and Nanami felt her blood run cold. Oh no, NO!

The girl swallowed, fear going through her body. What did this man mean? He knew her! He knew HER!

" Wheres Mizuki? Kurama? LADY HIMEMIKO?!" She gasped out as the god furrowed his brow and shook his head in confusion. He didn't know how this girl even knew these people; or him. Thats when she stood and gasped out in pain.

The god shook his head, he had found her on the side of the road. He had brought her home to get some rest; he didn't know she would freak out.  
The girl stumbled forward and winced in pain from the time travel. She then noticed that the room she was in was old and dusty.. This used to be her room. The girl put a hand over her mouth and whimpered in pain. She shook her head and wailed..

She had done it.. She had ruined it all! All she wanted was to see him again! To see him alive and smiling! She dropped her knees and hugged her stomach in pain. Mikage then felt something go through his viens.. Liek his powers were screaming at him as the girl wailed.

He stood up to go and comfort her until the door slid open and an angry, short haired teen stomped in. He glared at Mikage and bared his teeth,  
" What with all this noise? Its annoying.. I cannot do my work in this condition!" The fox spat out as he motioned towards the girl in the floor. He looked at her and paused but then turned his attention back to Mikage.

The god shrugged his shoulders as Tomoe mouthed, "Who?'

The fox looked at her and then felt his heart freeze. All his life he had stayed quiet and never had been interested in anyone. Mikage thought he was sick to the stomach or maybe he just had a bad experience... But..

Nanami looked up and looked at the person she was sure didn't know her. He blinked in shock as his heart started to pound. His violet eyes grew wide and Mikage looked at the highly flushed teen in confusion.

Tomoe stepped back for a moment; his eyes wide and his skin coloring in shock. His clenched fists relaxed and his shoulders sagged as he opened his mouth to say something smart; but he couldn't.

Years after Nanami disappeared Akura-ou left the whole Yukiji thing alone; but it was because The gods caught him, they didn't get a chance to get Tomoe. He had traveled west in a hurry, He didn't know where to go but he didn't want to die by their hands.. Not without seeing her again.

He got stuck in a storm and woke up in a shrine; the rest of the story was confusing to say the least; but it was found out that his birth father was a god. So now he was staying at the shrine as a familiar and son... He had family..

But...

Tomoe stared at the girl and Mikage could sense the chemistry refelcting off his son; he titled his head, " Do you know her Tomoe?"

But before he could finish his sentence? The fox walked forward and bit his lip. He kneeled down and jerked the girls chin up. She looked at him through her tears and he, without thinking... Rubbed her hand across his face.

Nanami looked at him and he winced as his heart sped up, " Nanami.." He whispered in confusion; but it was soon cleared up as she started to cry harder. She clenched his hahakmashita in her hands as she nodded.

He breathed out as he sat down and welcomed her in his arms; Nanami.. She was here in his arms. Crying... Again. He winced and kissed her hair, over and over again. Trying to calm her down..

Mikage felt himself smile; so Tomoe was hiding something to do with a crush huh? He chuckled to himself as he watched the two hold each other.

Nanami whimpered and clung to his clothes tighter before looking up at him with her bright eyes; She smiled through her tears. It made Tomoe blush in shock but she giggled at his look. He was cute when he didn't know what to do...

" You..' She whimpered, " You waited." She whispered as she kissed his mouth lightly. Tomoe gasped slightly as their mouths touched and Mikage looked away in embarrassement. Then Tomoe moaned and let his mouth react in the same way..

His heart overflowing and conpelling his mouth to move, When their lips parted he wiped the girls eyes and smiled weakly, "

" Don't leave this time.." He rubbed his face against hers and she sighed a shaky sigh.. He pulled her cloe to him; trying to get rid of all distance.

The girl chuckled as he clawed her closer to him; he buried his face in her neck with passion and he breathed in his scent, She thought she lost him.. She thought she would never feel him this close again but..

" I Won't make you wait for me anymore.." She whispered lightly, making the foxes ears twicth. He whimpered agsinst her neck and held her close to him.

" I won't let go.." He whispered as Mikage smiled and inched out of the room; he chuckled to himself as the girl kissed the foxes cheek and made him blush completely red.

The girl laughed, " Well.. your going to have too."

Tomoe looked at her shocked before she kissed his nose and blushed slightly,

" I have to pee.."

* * *

 _ **End Of Second One Shot**_


End file.
